Vampire Knight: The Curse of Rubatosis
by purplerose69
Summary: You cannot truly break a heart; blood or emotion, one is chained to its nature. But when heartstrings are pulled, pain ensues. When blood calls out, destiny takes its course. As the pawns play out, and a new chess piece enters the board, and an old one returns, blood in all it's rampant lust and danger cannot be ignored. (M for Lemon later) (review?)
1. Chapter 1

_This story will start where the anime left off and use mostly the anime as it's backbone. It will be rated M for future chapters._

 _Please Enjoy, and let me know what you think._

* * *

 _Prologue:_

Over a year had passed.

Kaien Cross was battling with the world at this point. Lost were the letters from his Yuki. Gone was the legacy of his dream of his school.

It was simply too hard to reestablish the day and night classes. Although most students had their memories erased, rumours began to fly when some of the students had dreams of that night. It was a spark that led to a flame. A political unsettlement with any of the vampire race who had their kin at the school.

On top of this, he'd discovered some things that had led him to question the nature of his own partaking in these recent events. His hopeful disposition had sometimes blinded him. Zero, however remaining tormented and melancholy, had revealed that it had been in fact Kaname that had allowed Rido become fully alive again. Whether it had been the only means to which to destroy him, or Kaname's own selfish wish for a clear statement to be made about his power as the last Kuran left, it had made him question how much right the Kuran family had to make such decisions. Either way, Rido was a pure blood, and Kaname's hand was that which both awoke and destroyed him. And while Rido had destroyed the other pureblood Kuran siblings...an eye for an eye never created peace.

While he had understood Kaname's logic...the planning it had taken to bring Yuki back and even to make sure the Bloody Rose landed in the right hands to destroy Rido, he had seen the after effects. Perhaps mostly in how effected Zero had been.

Now, as part of a newly established Vampire Hunter guild, he stood himself torn. Many vampire hunters had re-joined, now following the lead of himself Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari, while still subject to a new rounder table of democratic decision making in order to prevent bias ruling. They too were worried about the nature of the Vampire Pure-blood's power. Like it or not, the Kuran's now held the most power and by default had become as close to a new monarchy as one might suspect, especially now that the Senate was basically abolished. One thing the Association nor many Vampires wished for was another bias Senate. So if the Kurans were to keep power, the Vampire Hunter association was all that was keeping them in line.

In summary it was decided that the Association wanted someone to keep an eye on them.

So, now, Headmaster Cross turned to look at Zero with a kind smile, as if none of this had just been clouding his brain.

"My dear son, Zero..."

"Why do you want me here?"

"What else is there for you to do?"

Zero bit his tongue. Nothing. No vampires were living here right now. Danger was in the structure of rebuilding the school. Danger only came with a few odd jobs from the new association. Danger only came when a part of him hungered for blood. He had tamed his E level cravings, perhaps now with the power of his brother within him. But at the same time, Headmaster Cross, was never one he could trust to give him trivial jobs or ridiculous demands.

Cross turned away again to the window. "Something has been bugging me for a while now... while the Bloody Rose seemed to have destroyed that damned Rido Kuran, I find myself pondering something."

"What?" Zero felt a pang. What dirt was this to bring up? Why would Headmaster Cross unearth this, after nearly a year of strange quiet peace.

"Kaname once told me only Pure Bloods can kill Pure Bloods. I know that lore to hold truth. And while I don't question that the Bloody Rose is a pureblood's weapon...perhaps the closest thing to a pureblood incarnate in weapon form, but...in your Hands Zero...no matter how strong, you are not a pureblood but the holder of pureblood blood."

"Do you think I didn't do the job? Are you saying I'm inadequate?!" Zero found his temper rising. Another thing he missed; Yuki's ability to bring him down. Or at least warn Headmaster Cross to cut it out. Still...this was quite a low blow.

"No, no. I saw it too...from a far, mind you. But, perhaps we ought to consider that Rido's want for the Kuran line to end with him far surpasses anyone's pride for killing him. What's more..."

"Kaname planned it all. I'd be surprised if he missed something. I am who I am now...because of _him_." Zero couldn't help but feel fury. He'd been at peace for a short while after Yuki left. But pieces of himself had begun eating away, sad memories like ghosts haunted these grounds, and frankly he'd only had what was left of himself as the proclaimed strongest Vampire Hunter alive, the anomaly of being a vampire himself, as a grounding mechanism. A sort of pride that he had to depend on, knowing the truth of it was he was a blood based Frankenstein monster that Kaname had created.

Headmaster Cross sighed. He heard this resentment in Zero's words before. What Zero had a hard time seeing was that, well enough, if not for Kaname's planning Zero would be an E level vampire by now. Zero was fated for pain and destruction either way. "Even the best chess player is not perfect. Perfection is an illusion, a construction Zero, of humanity's need to create an ideal... A semantic mishap perhaps. And nobody asks for perfect. Which is why I still love you even if you are not what you hoped to be." He held back tears and Zero nearly scoffed.

Cross adjusted his glasses. "On the same note...please do not hurt me after this but-"

"Do you forget that I know you too are one of the best Vampire Hunters?" Zero rolled his eyes, never convinced any more of his Headmaster's passivity.

"Ahem... well I mean, I ...actually I tried to convince the Hunters Association not to interfere, but I also may have told them you were best for this job."

"What job?" Zero had not realized there was a job at question here.

"To ...perhaps...watch over the Kuran family, in lieu of their lack of trust of Kaname's power and...my own suspicions of Rido's rather immortal being..."

"So is your goal to punish me?! First you accuse me of failing to kill the one vampire who could destroy everything...after I manage for once, to do something right...and now you want me to go watch as Yuki gets to snuggle up with-"

"Say no more. I'll get someone else." Cross managed to shrivel down, as if he was defeated entirely by Zero's words.

Zero turned away and sighed.

"No...don't. I'll do it. But consider this; somebody needs to be looking into that Rido bullshit. Even though I doubt it. I suggest my dear old tutor does this...I will try to find out what I can about this reincarnation shit too if I must, but if Kaname steps out of line..."

"You do not have permission to kill any Purebloods. You are a vampire and you cannot kill him. However, I will give you some discressions as to what you think needs to be done. I want you to act as an access point...if the Kuran's can find a way to make everyone calm down and allow vampires a chance to exist as a night class again..."

"I'll do what I can." Zero mumbled and turned away to leave.

"Oh, and before you go..."

"Yea?"

"Please say hello to my dear Yuki for me! I must receive another letter from her soon!"

Zero slammed the door so hard that a painting fell off the Headmaster's wall and crashed into pieces.

Outside Zero looked to his hand, battling with the weight of his new assignment, and his own capacity to handle it. "I guess I'm coming to kill you sooner than I thought...Yuki... if I don't kill your lover first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Yuki pressed her chin against the pillow as she sat up in the king sized bed.

So much had changed. She knew things were changing. Kaname had become much more to her than she ever thought. Missing pieces returned to her. Life as the Lady Kuran had showed her what power she had and yet she never wished any of her Aristocratic allies to completely act on her behalf.

The halls of an old Victorian mansion that had been refurbished seemed to lie high in the hills as if Kaname had always expected to bring them here. Her here.

Moments ago, the bickering of Hanabusa and Ruka had woken her although she'd never admit it openly to Kaname, who even now would be busy with whatever matters concerned him. He had long been pressured to undo some of the damage that had been done when Rido had been released into their world again. The passive and political man who had written a public statement that for now, most of the major issues would be deferred to him only by mail, through a few select vampires. His word found its way out there, but politics became a thorn in all their sides.

She also knew well their bickering wasn't just due to their clashing personalities...it was the blood. Or lack off. They had been in some loose contact with Headmaster Cross for a while but keeping up on the blood tablets was hard when they wished to keep themselves rather hidden for the time being. Not to mention...their alternative left a bitter taste in her mouth. What she had lived, human or human like, she knew well that blood bags were just as well stealing from humans. While no damage was done to them, it would be seen that behind some closed hospital doors some human wasn't getting the blood they needed. While it tasted amazing...the guilt of its intended use had bugged her.

She'd told Kaname this, and while he'd agreed, as of the lesser of two evils they'd decided for now it was all they had. That and each other's blood.

"Oh, stop being such a damn idiot, you know we can't take from the same warehouse twice." Ruka yelled at Aido.

"Forget warehouses, let's just do a blood drive. I'm an idol, I could make it into a charity." He shrugged.

"Which is oh, so discrete isn't it?" Ruka scoffed. "Kaname told us to take care of this issue and you sure are coming up with an abundance of great ideas."

"Calm down you two. We'll rotate as planned. And perhaps a blood drive isn't the worse place to sneak a little out of..." Akatsuki attempted to stop the fuss. "Plus, we can feed off eachother if needed. We won't scrounge forever. It's just until Lord Kaname can be sure no one else on the old Senate has any ill will. He won't do anything if it threatens Lady Yuki...so just calm down."

"We need more of those pills..." Hanabasa bit the inside of his lip. "Although they tasted terribly artificial..."

"Oh come now can't you just get one of your idol girlfriends to give you some blood?" Ruka was extra perturbed today.

"Ruka, just let it be. We will figure it out and run it by Kaname." Akatsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "If you do not get some blood soon yourself, you won't be up for the task."

Her body slumped a little in defeat. "Fine."

"Look, I happen to actually have a gig. Not to mention, I now have to travel half down this hill and then make my chauffer forget where I was picked up and then get him to drive me to the damn thing...which is also tiring." Hanabasa moaned as if he was tired of all the precautions they had to take to make sure the Kuran's location stayed safe. He took out his small azure marble and began to toss it as he returned to his room.

"Do you need more?"

Ruka looked to Akatsuki and tried to hide her shameful look. " I shouldn't keep accepting your offers."

"Why?"

She looked at him. Why was he so damn passive about it.

"We are cousins. Plus, we rely on your powers most to get us in and out. I'm returning the favour."

Akatsuki made it sound so normal. Ruka knew that it was more than that. Blood was personal...allowing her to bite him told her something she'd never said out loud. There was something passionate in his offer, something that bled through in the taste of his blood that made her wonder if he didn't _just_ care for her as a cousin. Something she didn't know if she could return quite yet.

"I never asked for the same, don't worry about it."

She blinked. As if he knew what she had been thinking, she'd suddenly felt an instinct to deny it again, but knew she was hungry.

He never let her answer, taking her wrist he moved her into a nearby room. "You've never let anyone but Lord Kaname bite you. I don't expect the same."

She suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. However he'd already bit the palm of his own hand and the smell of blood that lingered in the air made her lurch towards it. She sat on the fainting couch just below his outstretched hand and took it, biting down hard.

The taste. It woke something in her.

"You're lying."

He looked down at her, showing a bit of surprise on his face.

"I can taste your disappointment in me Akatsuki. And I think I've been feeling the same about myself."

"Just drink it Ruka."

"I've never known you to not be bold Akatsuki..." Ruka let her tongue consume a trail of dripping blood. "Perhaps it's my turn..." She looked away for a moment.

"What do you mean? I don't want sympathy." Akatsuki seemed to remain stoically calm. "If your just returning the favour...I'll taste it. I won't hope in vain for this either."

"Just shut up Akatsuki and take what I'm offering you. I was denied once by a pureblood I don't have the pride left to be denied by you too."

And with an enticing tilt of her head, showing off her white perfect skin, he accepted her offer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews! Any pointers or thoughts are greatly appreciated! From this chapter on the Lemon will start to come out a bit more! (more next chapter).  
oxo_

* * *

 _Anathema: a person or thing detested or loathed._

Chapter 2

"Why didn't you say this before?" Ruka broke away from her grasp on him. She had needed it more than Akatsuki. She looked up to find she must have pulled him forward, and found his burnt orange eyes hard to divert from.

"I had no intention of getting in the way... but I have always had feelings for you. Since we were young..."

"And- I've been rather rotten, haven't I?"

"You wished to support Lord Kaname, I don't quite see the problem."

"Would you just be open with me, already? You act as if I couldn't taste it..." Ruka felt her temper rising.

"Taste my love for you Ruka?" Akatsuki looked her dead on. "I warned him once, if he let you down I would leave his side instantly."

"He didn't let me down...I know now I am not meant for him."

"And if Lady Yuki was never awakened?"

"I still would not be meant for him." Ruka lifted her hand to his face. "Let me, please just-"

"Hey! So, have you two noticed anything strange about our front door?" Hanabusa barged into the room. His eyes widened a bit, soaking in the view of Akatsuki, now hovering over Ruka who was reclined on the couch, the smell of blood mixing into the air.

"No. What is it?" Akatsuki said flatly.

Hanabusa coughed. " _Ahem_...Well while I _expected_ to see my driver approaching I instead found a particularly E ranked silver haired man approaching our home..." Hanabusa crossed his arms.

"And you didn't report this to me first?"

Hanabusa swallowed and turned to see Kaname standing behind him.

"Oh, but I _was_ , I just thought it was a little strange considering I was quite near positive you were done with him...or something like that... I thought perhaps I had missed a memo?" Hanabusa mildly attempted to redeem himself.

Kaname's eyes went to Akatsuki and Ruka, whose position on the couch hadn't yet changed. Ruka twitched for a moment, but Akatsuki had her wrist pinned to the soft velvet of the fainting couch.

"While I never quite consider anyone completely useless, I suppose, one, he could be here to kill us all, or, the more likely, is perhaps is acting as a messenger for Kaien Cross? Please respectably find out which one." Kaname looked rather coldly to Aido. He nodded, quickly departed, biting his tongue.

Kaname turned to leave. He had known that the time would come for Zero's return. There was no way, after what he had left for Zero at that school, that he would be satisfied there alone.

No, the only other man who had ever managed to make him jealous would never quite leave their lives would he? At least not until he died off.

All the same it was overdue for the Association to bring in cavalry. This was Headmaster Cross' hand. Cross knew no other hunter would be as sympathetic...or rather involved as Zero was. This was a check-up. For Yuki and likely to try to establish some kind of order again.

Yuki chose him first. Before dear Zero was even in the picture. He took a chess piece out of his jacket pocket and placed it back on the board. He did not expect to have to put pawns back onto the board so soon, but things were beginning to build again. Suspicions rising. Considerations to make.

* * *

Zero approached the house. He'd made sure nobody had followed him. It had nearly been a week's time, taking the long way up the hills, off road.

He had sufficed his hunger with some blood bags he packed; a new method that Headmaster Cross had given to him, a donation given by an inside source he had at a nearby hospital.

Just enough for the trip.

He had not gotten much farther than the approaching steps, a long walkway etched into the hill, when he nearly stepped into one of Kaname's minions.

"What pray tell are _you_ doing here? Uninvited? This place is supposed to be secret." Hanabusa crossed his arms, looking nearly as devious as when he had first interrogated Yuki.

"It's a mansion in the hills, this is not covert. Thanks for the welcome."

"Hidden in trees. Trees higher than the mansion. With every soul either forgetting or under Lord Kaname's hand. If you think Lord Kaname is going to let you in, you-"

"He doesn't have to let me. I'm here by means of the Hunter Association. Leave me alone, and let me by." Zero went to move past him.

"And if I don't let you?" Hanabusa froze Zero's foot to the ground.

"I'll kill you." Zero, sick of playing games, took out the bloody rose and aimed it at Hanabusa. "And you can thank your lovely Lord Kaname for giving me the ability to do so."

"Hey, hey, relax. Look I'm off to a gig, and frankly I'm an idol, so I can't _not_ show up. Someone like me dies off and I just don't end up some unmarked E-rank grave." Hanabusa let the ice shatter near Zero's feet. "But...if you think we're just going to let you near Lady Yuki and screw this up-"

"Why don't you leave what she does or doesn't allow up to her?" Zero scoffed.

"You don't get it to you? They are _Pure-bloods_. They are not on your level. You're a vampire-vampire hunter. You have nothing to offer but betrayal: A lowlife killing the uppers. Pure-bloods are the reason you can even kill-"

"Say it again." Zero put his gun up to the centre of Hanabusa's forehead. "Say I am an E level. Do I look like one to you?"

"I'm simply leaving for my photo shoot. If you are here as you say you are from Headmaster Cross, I suggest you speak to Lord Kaname first." Hanabusa turned his head away and walked down the stairs past Zero.

He didn't know why he didn't just kill them all.

Yuki. That was why.

He looked up at the mansion. That blonde aristocrat had been right. It was snugged into so many trees one couldn't find the home unless they were looking for it. Stone steps were rocks carved into the hillside until the large stairs of the house came to join it.

She had been living here, like a married couple with him. After being stuck at that school by himself for so long, it was simple: they had been supposed to graduate like regular students. Yuki, only two years ago, was supposed to just be a normal girl. He was supposed to have found a way to suppress this damn disease and graduate too.

He winced. It wasn't a disease.

Yuki was anything but diseased.

This was what was left of it. Nothing was irreversible now.

Zero put his hand up to the door, ignoring the knocker and knocked.

He was half surprised to see Kaname standing there. He expected a butler or something.

"So, sent by Cross I suppose?"

"Yea. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Kaname backed out of the doorway into the hallway entrance of the house. "So, I'm supposing also that the Association wants something?"

"They want order. They also want to know what you're planning. You have your rights as purebloods but-"

"We don't plan on ruling with an iron fist. Yuki is not that kind of girl either."

"And yourself? Iron or not, you sure play innocent until all of the cards are revealed." Zero was still standing not far from the entry way, his hands in his pockets, but also severely aware of the gun hanging from his belt.

"I trust Cross and I am thankful he is the one associated as the lead of the Hunters...I will keep him in the loop."

"Then here. A letter. He wants direct contact." Zero passed it on.

Kaname took it and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "As do we. Hiding is causing us some issues as to our number of blood pills...blood bags are sparce, and Yuki also hates the idea of stealing blood bags from humans. I don't want her to grow weak – while I'm sure she'd take mine, I need to contact him to address our issue. Perhaps a trade is in order."

Zero watched him turn to walk away. Yuki had always wanted his blood. A tinge of fury passed him. However, it was funny... after all of this pent up anger, and to see his face somehow in this room the air simply remained stale and cold. It was all too calm. "No blood reserves?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Kaname stayed looking towards the main door. "Will that be a problem?"

"No." Zero said bluntly.

"As for a room, Ataksuki will be down soon to show you it. I suppose this was not all your visit entailed?"

"No, unfortunately I will be here for a while longer."

"In that case, I will need Ruka to disguise the area with an illusion for a short while...I must be sure nobody followed you."

"Nobody followed me."

"I wish to trust you, but in honesty I cannot."

"I suppose I could say the same." Zero crossed his arms.

Kaname simply nodded and left.

He entered their room again and found Yui brushing her hair. It was early in the evening, but all the same, he didn't question her sleeping patterns. It allowed him to work and see her between.

"What is going on Kaname?"

"We have a visitor. But first, allow me to rest for a minute with you. I had to attend to some business before you woke." He took the brush from her hand and took a strand of hair into his hand, feeling against the smooth silk of her brunette locks.

"A visitor?"

"Yes. Yuki, did you ever regret leaving that school?"

"No... although I'd love to help them re-establish themselves with dear Headmaster Cross, I chose to leave with you."

Kaname smiled a bit. "You are not deprived, are you?"

"Of what?" She blushed a bit.

"Blood of course."

"Well, no but-"

Soon Kaname had put her gently back onto the bed, after opening his shirt wider than needed. "Don't deny yourself again. I'll let you have me whenever need be."


End file.
